Caterina
by Turtlelovers
Summary: Everyone knows the turtles, a friend comes home and find they have a little sister. Find out what they and all their other enemies and friends say when they find out , (sorry but I'm terrible at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Caterina

chapter 1

It was about 10 o'clock and I was on the roof of some apartment building in New York. My 4 brothers were beside me plotting our way into the foot headquarters . (Most people would think its weird to have teenage mutant ninja turtles as brothers to a human 12 year old girl).

"I say we just bust in and kick some ass!" My second eldest brother Raphael was telling the others,

After the guys were done arguing on a way in, they had decided to leave me in an alleyway across the street. I didn't stay there long as soon as they were out of sight I climbed to the roof told and ran over to the roof of the Foot HQ. I looked in the window and saw my brothers fighting.

The two youngest ones were passed out on the floor and Raphael was trying to keep the foot away from my eldest brother, as he fought the Shedder. The Shredder then suddenly attacked Raphael from behind. I jumped down inside in time to watch shedder take down both Raphael and my eldest brother. I jumped to my feet just to be taken down by two ninja and forced to my knees,

"Now you shall watch as your brothers die!"

"NO!"

Just as the Shredder was about to give the finishing blow I woke up in my bed in a cold sweat. I rolled over and saw that the clock showed 6 am in bright red numbers. I got up out of my mess of a bed and put on blue jeans with holes in the knees and a black T-shirt with a golden angel on the front. I walked over to my bathroom and brushed my long black hair, that when is left alone reaches down almost to my waist. I put it up in a pony tail that reaches halfway down my back.

I grabbed my fans off my desk and tied on my gold colored mask. Then walked over to my door and as quiet as possible I walked out into the hallway to make sure everyone was still asleep. I quick grabbed my iPod and ear buds and ran over to the dojo.

I managed practicing by myself until about 6:45. I didn't notice him there until I almost took off his arm.

"Wow, careful there cat." My oldest brother ,Leonardo, blocked my fan.

"Taking off my ear buds I hung my fans around my belt. "Sorry Leo, I didn't see you there. How long have you been watching me?"

"About 10-15 minutes." He walked fatter into the dojo and turned around to face me. "Want to spar?"

"Sure." We both pulled out our weapons and took a spar stance.

We each hit and blocked each other's moves, going back and forth. We continued this until about 7:30 when I knocked Leo's legs out from under him and he fell onto his shell. I quick ran over and grabbed his mask from his face and quick went back to the room. I tied the mask in a bow in my hair as Leo got back up. He glared at me. I giggled and ran out of the dojo.

Out in the living room Raph was on the couch with the youngest brother Mikey.

"Hey Kitty" Mikey said as he got up to try and play space invaders.

"Good morning Mikey."

Raphael threw the remote at Mikey. "Yer not playin' yer stupid game Mikey, I'm watchin' tv" he turned to me a second "G'morning Cat"

"Morning Raph." I walked off into the kitchen as Raph and Mikey argue about who should have control off the tv.

"Hey Cat." My other brother Donatello was drinking coffee and preparing toast. "Want anything?"

"Hey Donnie, no thanks I'm good."

"Okay. Nice bow, where'd you get it?" I just smiled. Leo then came into the kitchen without his mask. I covered my mouth to try and cover my laugh. "Hmm, hey Leo."

"Hey Donnie. Cat have anything you'd like to say or do?" Quirking an eye ridge at me.

"Nope I'm good." I started to walk off, before Leo stopped me with his hand out. I quick ran by him an went out to sit on the couch with Mikey and Raph.

"Nice bow. You take it from Leo again?" Raph looked over at me a second before grabbing the remote from Mikey.

"Maybe…" I then sat beside Mikey on the couch. "So what are we watching?"

"I say we should watch CARTOONS" Mikey glared at Raph.

"And I say that we shouldn't. And who has the remote?" Raph said shaking the remote in the air a second before placing it beside him.

While Raph was busy talking to Mikey, I snuck over from behind the couch and took the remote.

"Me, I have the remote. And I say we should watch cartoons." I changed the channel so we are now watching boomerang.

"What the-. How did you-. You little" Raph got up and started towards me.

"Uh oh"

"Run kitty! Run!… and hide the remote"

I ran behind Mikey.

"I didn't say hide behind me!"

"Fine I'll go hide with another brother." I took Mikey's mask and ran to the kitchen.

Leo was drinking tea and sitting at the table talking to Donnie. They turned when I ran in.

"Cat you have returned. Would you like to give me back my mask now?"

"Fine Leo, here it is." I handed over his mask and then tied Mikey's in my hair instead. " besides orange goes better with gold than blue does."

Raph walked into the room and stopped when he saw me. "Cat…"

"Uh oh"

Mikey walked in to the kitchen as well. "Kitty give me my mask back."

"Well it was nice talking to you all, but I gotta go. Bye!" I ran as fast as possible to find a place to hide.

In my room I have a couple hiding places. I quick ran to the only one my brothers haven't found yet. Behind my bed there's a small door just big enough for me to fit in. I quickly moved my bed back in place. Just in time to, because soon as I was in place I heard my door open and footsteps come inside.

"Oh Kitty, come out, come out where ever you are." I heard Mikey and Raph opening my closet door.

"Cat, come out now and we'll give you candy."

"We have candy! Where is it?! I want candy!"

SMACK!

"OW! RAPH!"

I heard their foot steps coming closer. Backing up as far as possible I hid the remote in the corner along with Mikey's mask. I waited at the edge of the door until I heard them go into my bathroom to search. As quick as possible I shoved my bed infront of the bathroom and ran to the door.

"See you later guy!" Running as fast as my legs could carry me, I then jumped on the couch by Donnie.

"Wow! Calm down there Cat."

"Sorry Donnie,"

"It's fine. Anyway, have u seen the remote?"

"Uh-"

"CAT!"

"KITTY!"

"Uh oh, see you later Donnie!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Raph jumped infront of me blocking my path.

I turned around to try and go the other way but Mikey jumped in my way. "Not uh uh"

"'kay now where's the remote?"

"And my mask?!"

"I don't know"

"Oh well, then we might as well quit the search and go by a new tv just for the remote. How much of an idiot do you think I am to fall for a trick like that? Mikey maybe..."

"HEY!"

"Whatever. Now where's the remote?!"

"And my mask!"

"And Mikey's mask"

"I told I already! I don't know!"

"What's with all the yelling?!" Leo had joined the group.

"Kitty hid my mask." Mikey pointed at me like a small child telling on their sibling for stealing their toy.

"And the tv remote." Raph added.

"Cat just give the remote and Mikey's mask back." Leo glared at me.

"I told you! For the final time, I don't know where they are!" We were all screaming at each other now.

"What is going on here?! And Michelangelo where is your mask?" Splinter had come out of his room after hearing us all yelling.

Everyone just pointed to me

"What?! Why do you all blame me!"

"Cause you started and did it all" Rapheal resumed his glare at me.

"Caterina, give back your brothers mask and the tv remote."

"Ugh fine!" I walked off to my room to retrieve the remote and mask. "There happy now!" Giving back the remote and mask.

"And the batteries." Raph was really getting irritated now.

"Oh my god! You guys just need every thing your hearts desire!" I stared at the ceiling for a moment, then saw Donnie still on the couch. "Donnie catch!" Tossing the batteries towards Donnie.

"Uh oh." Donnie caught the flying batteries just in time.

"Give me the batteries Don." Raph was giving a hard state to Donnie.

"No Donnie, hide them or toss them back to me."

"Hey, leave me out of this." Don threw the batteries and I caught them.

"Cat give me the batteries now and I won't hurt you… a lot"

"Raph you do realize we have more batteries." Don still watching tv.

"I don't care, I can't let Cat win."

"Fine, this is getting boring anyway. Here are your dumb batteries."

"Thank you, finally we can watch something other than cartoons."

"Ugh! You guys never have any fun." I walked off to my room.

I was in my room with my speaker blasting music.

"Cat." Leo was outside my room and when he got no answer he said it louder. "Cat!" Still no answer so, he cracked open the door and stepped in. "Cat!". He walked up to my bed, where I was lying with my eyes closed and rocking out to music. "CAT!" Leo almost screamed.

I looked over at Leo, seeing he wasn't happy he had to scream to get my attention. I got up and turned off my music. "Hey Leo, what's up?"

He sighed, "April wants us to come over to talk."

"Yes,"

"Are you coming?"

"Nah not this time. Tell April 'no offense but I'm not in a mood to hangout'."

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Yes Leo, I'm sure."

"Ok, well we'll see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

**btw I don't not own anything but the storyline and the character caterina, I DONT OWN ANYONE ELSE! Please read and review! I'd love to hear UR comments or what u think should happen or whatever. I can't make changes without any REVIEWS! Hope u enjoy!**

The guys were running along the roof tops. Ever since they left the sewers they've confined themselves to the shadows. They didn't slow down until they reached the roof of the building beside Aprils place. They were about to jump down into the alley way ground, when Leo stopped them with his hand out.

"Did you guys see that?" He whispered to the others.

"What? I didn't see anything." Rapheal wasn't even trying to be quiet.

"Shh! Watch closely." Leo pointed by the dumpster.

They all watched closely. After a minute Rapheal was about to say something when he saw a dark figure come out of the shadows. The figure was about 2ft from the door, when a group of foot ninja jumped out of the shadows and attacked.

"I don't know who that person is, but neither they or the foot are getting April." Raph had jumped down into the alley and started fighting anybody and everybody before Leo or anyone else could say anything.

"After we kick the foots butt and figure out what's up with the other person, Raph's dead." Leo said as they jumped into the alley way to join the fight.

Meanwhile, April was observing the battle carefully from her upstairs window. "I guess they don't know you're here yet," she called to someone standing in the shadows.

A turtle with a turquoise mask stepped forward, revealing herself. She stepped closer to the window, joining her human friend. As she watched the turtles, a fondness came into her masked gaze. "I guess," she agreed. "A quick spell will put an end to this, I'm sure."

"It's been so great to see you, Venus," April said happily, running down the stairs after the turtle. "I missed you so much!"

"Well, you do get tired of just having boys for company after a while," replied Venus swiftly with a sly smile.

"Not just boys, Venus. Haven't you heard about Caterina?"

Venus stopped in her tracks on the bottom step, her sly smile fading quickly from her face. "Cat-a-who?"

"Caterina," corrected April. "Kitty's great, Venus, you'll love her. She's a human though. She's their sister."

Venus stood, contemplating this new information for a minute, then said stonily, "I see," before taking off in the direction of the door.

April watched her friend leave and frowned. Why was Venus so unhappy? Cat was like a sister to April, and they had stuck together through thick and thin. But April also felt like Venus was her sister. Did Venus take offense to not being her only sister? April bit her lip, turning the idea over and over in her head. She was reassured when Venus turned and grinned at her.

"Ready to kick some butt?"

"Totally," said April, feeling a grin slip onto her face. How silly of her to worry over something so illogical!

Venus swung the door open and stepped out onto the street. No one took any notice. The fighting raged on.

The female turtle closed her eyes and murmured something- magic words, April guessed- and suddenly, the turtles' enemies were gone!

The brothers paused, their weapons in midair, looking quite goofy. Venus laughed.

They all recognized that laugh. "Venus!" cried out four voices.

"Hi, guys!" Venus raised her hand in a greeting.

"You always were good at sneaking up," said Don, impressed. "Where did you spring from this time?"

"More on that later," his friend told him. "How have you guys been?"

"Well, we were doing great," muttered Raph, looking around for his enemies. "I was in this great fight! Man, if he ever crosses my path again…"

"So, Venus," said Leo quickly. "Why don't you come to the lair with us?"

"I'd be delighted," the female turtle replied. "It will be a pleasure to see Master Splinter again." Her smile took on even more warmth than usual as she thought about the rat who had grown to be rather like a father to her.

"April, you wanna come too?" asked Mikey.

April smiled at the invitation. "I'd love to," she said. "We can all hear Venus's story. And you know what? She hasn't met Cat yet!"

"We haven't told you about Kitty?" Leo asked Venus, amazed. "God, how could we have overlooked her? Especially with that little scene this morning…"

He let his voice trail off as the other turtles groaned. Venus smiled nervously.

"Come on, guys!" Leo called over his shoulder as he exited the alley, and the others, swift on their feet, followed the eldest brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Venus wasn't sure what to expect from the guys when she returned. She knew that they'd have a lot of questions for her. Like where she went, what she did, what is was like, how much did she miss them or who she missed most, but she didn't expect this to happen.

In the sewer tunnels the entire way she was asked questions but she refuse to answer until they had gotten to the lair. She knew Master Splinter would probably want to know the answers to some of the same questions.

They entered the lair like any other time with shouts of hello, hey, and we have returned.

"Hey guys you weren't out long." Cat was coming out of her room and stopped when she caught sight of venus. "Who's that? And why is she a turtle like you guys?and where did she come from?" She kept going on with hundreds of questions until Raph put a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Done now?" Raph asked Cat right before she licked his hand. "EW! What was that for!" Raph wiping his hand off on her.

"Ugh! Your hand is disgusting!" Cat spat at the taste of Raphs hand. "And that's what you get for putting your hand over my mouth." Looking back at Venus now, "again who is she?"

Venus walked forward and offered her hand out. "My names Venus. And your Cat, right?"

Cat shook her outstretched hand. "Yup." Cat walked over to the sewer tunnel and looked down the right tunnel appearing to try and focus on something, "Hey Mikey if you look down the tunnel to the right good enough it looks like Silver Sentury is down there." Cat pointed down the right sewer.

"Oh my god, are you serious!" Mikey ran over to the tunnel and tried to focus the best he could at the end of the tunnel.

While he was doing that his brothers walked over beside him to see if Cat was telling the truth or it was another one of her tricks, while April and Venus stood but he door way to watch, knowing it was a trick. Cat as quickly and  
quietly as humanly possible took each mask and as she was taking the last one from Rapheal she slipped, as soon as it was off and in her grasp, onto the sewer floor.

"GROSS!"

"Hey, are you ok kitty?" Mikey was at my side to make sure I was ok.

Raph noticed something is my hand and then the boys all noticed that their masks was gone. "HEY! Give me back my mask!" Venus and April stood there at the door way to the lair and watched with amusement.

Rapheal was about to grab the masks when I jumped up and ran like the wind to my room. I locked the door behind me and also then hid under the bed incase they got past the locked door. That wasn't fun for anyone when Raph broke my door when his sai went "missing".

"CAT! Open up now or the door comes down and your precious speakers and iPod will be broken!" Raph was banging on the door and shouting.

"NO! Not the speakers!" I shouts from under the bed.

"Anyway! Break something else do you know how long it took me to fix them last time!" Donnie was complaining from the other side of the door.

"Cat! Just give us our masks and you can learn about and get to know Venus and if your lucky Raph won't kill you or your speakers." Leo was trying to act like a leader and thinks he can get me to do what he wants just by saying to.

"No!"

"Please! Kitty, I want my mask back, you already stole it earlier today!" Mikey was pleading out side the door.

"Hmmm. Let me think about it, no!"

Raph started to bang on the door again. This time it was louder and harder then before. The door couldn't take much more and I certainly don't want another door replacement or a lecture from splinter and later on Leo.

"Okay! Okay! I'll give you your masks back! Just don't break the door down! I don't need a door replacement, AGAIN!" I opened the door barely even a crack and before I could move Raph and Mikey busted into the room making me fly back onto the floor. "Oww..."

"Hand them over." Raph was now on top of me pinning me down

"I can't give them to you if I don't have control of my hand!" Raph then let go of one of my hands. "How about freeing me so, I can hand them to you instead of not being able to move anything but my wrists?" Raph slowly and hesitantly got off me. I sat up slowly, stretched, then stood up and stretched again. "There happy now," I said as I handed them back there masks, "you have your precious masks back."

"Good now let's go show Master Splinter who has come for a visit, shall we." Leo said leading everyone out of my room and towards Splinters.

Splinter seemed very surprised and happy that Venus came back to them and the lair. He told her to stay as long as she likes.

"We can ask Venus questions tomorrow for now it is late and you all should get some sleep." The boys left and splinter showed Venus to her old room. It was just the way she it was the day she left them 5 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I hope everyone likes the story so far! It's so much fun writing it, especially when I know that people are reading and enjoying it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I'll listen to good and bad reviews! Just if it's a bad review tell me why u didn't like it and I can make adjustments in the next chapter! I'll try to have the next chapter up asap! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**btw I DO NOT OWN TMNT, all I own is the story line and the character Caterina! **

* * *

Venus and the guys were hanging out on the couch watching tv. They were having so much fun together. Venus had many thoughts running through her mind. She was planning on leaving that afternoon, none of the guys knew though.

She had to admit, this was some of the most fun she'd had with the guys. Venus wasn't looking forward to leaving. Starting to have a slight look of sadness on her face the guys took notice.

"Hey Venus, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Donnie decided to say something about it first.

"I'm fine guys, it's nothing to worry about." Venus replied

The guys didn't believe her, "Venus are ya sure? Did one of us say or do somethin' wrong?" Raphael actually looked slightly concerned for the female turtle, that he had lived with for a couple years.

"I told you guys already I'm completely fine. There's no need what so ever to worry." Venus showed a fake reassuring smile to calm them down, while fighting to keep her own tears back.

Venus spent as much time as possible with each of the guys that day. When night time came around she stayed at the lair when the boys went over to Aprils. Venus had packed her bags that morning. She sent a text to the guys using her S-phone "good-bye guys! Love you and I hope to see you again someday! -Venus", she set the phone on her bed so that the boys couldn't follow her. She then slowly and silently left the lair. All the while she had silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

The guys didn't understand what she meant in the text. They tried to text her back but they didn't get a reply. When they came back to the lair they found her s-phone on her bed and her and all her stuff was missing.

Venus awoke in her bed with tears rolling down her face from the memory. She finely calmed down when she realized that she was back at the lair and all the guys were still here. She was so happy to be back home with the turtles again.

She rolled over and saw the clock showed 7o'clock. She knew that Leo was up for sure at least. He always got up the earliest of the group. She got up and put on all of her gear and her mask.

she headed out to see if Leo was training in the dojo. There she met the sight of Leo and the girl she remembered was Cat sparring. And surprisingly Cat was doing pretty well. That was until Leo knocked her legs out from under her and disarmed her of her fans, then held his katana to her throat.

"Nice job Cat, but there are still many things you need to correct in your fighting." Leo was helping Cat up.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Leo. I'll beat you one of these times." Cat replied.

"Whatever you say kitty. Oh hey Venus seems you've woken up." Leo looked over at Venus. She was at the dojo door way watching them. He noticed that her eyes looked a little red an puffy. "Hey Venus, are you ok? Is something wrong?" Leo looked questioning at her, hoping that she doesn't run off like she did last time.

"Oh it's nothing Leo"

"Are you sure? You looked like you've been crying." Leo looked her in the eye. "Please Venus, if something is wrong tell us, we don't want you to just disappear like you did last time."

Cat was now confused "What do you mean disappear? " she looked back and forth between the 2 turtles for an answer.

Venus had fought the best she could to keep her tears back, from the memory of that day, but a few made their way down her cheeks.

"It's ok Venus, we know you had a good reason to leave or else you would have told us before you left. No one blames you for leaving us." Leo trying to sound reassuring as he and Cat have Venus a short hug.

"Who don't we blame?" Raph grumbled as he entered the dojo. He stopped when he saw them hugging Venus. "Hey Venus what wrong?" He used a softer tone of voice that he almost NEVER used. He was worried because Venus is usually strong enough and hides her sadness and some of her anger from them. The fact the she was crying in front of them worried him.

"I-it's nothing guys r-really." Venus tried to sound reassuring but it wasn't convincing with her stuttering.

"Venus you have never cried in front of us before. Please tell us what's wrong?" Leo and cat stopped hugging her. Cat left the dojo to allow the turtles to talk and Leo tried to make eye contact with her.

"I t-told you g-guys! It is n-nothing!"

"Then why are you crying?" Raph actually sounded worried for Venus.

"You didn't start crying until i said something about disappearing. Is that what's wrong?"

Venus's tears became a steady stream now. She nodded in response to Leo's question.

"Why? Do you feel guilty about leaving us? Or what is it? Venus please tell us." Raph was now trying to make eye contact as much as possible.

Venus nodded again in answer. "I-I should have t-told you guys that I was l-leaving. Or even j-just told you s-something."

Raph and Leo gave Venus a hug. She hugged them back. She finally stopped trying to hold in her sadness and ended up crying into Raphs shoulder.

After Venus was done crying she stopped hugging the guys and stood up to breathe and relax for a minute. "Ok, how about we wake the others and get sensei so, I can answer all of your questions for me then."

After the group was all joined up in the dojo the questions flooded in. Everyone tried to talk to her all at once. Splinter could see Venus's confusion and frustration with all the questions flooding in with out time to answer any.

"Silence!" All the questions stopped. "One at a time, Venus can answer all of your questions, just make sure you give her time to answer them. Now speak, one at a time."

Cat was the first to speak. "How did the guys come to know Venus?"

"Um… well…" Venus was trying to remember how she had first met them. It was so many years ago.

"I will answer this for you Venus" Splinter spoke up for Venus. "You remember the boys story of how they came to be right?"

"Yes sensei"

"Well Venus was in the same jar with them, but after coming in contact with the ooze she floated down a stream into Chinatown. There she was found by Chung Yi, and he took her back to japan with him and raised her with him. She was raised and is now a full shinobi. But when her master died she came here and helped the boys save me from dragons in the realm of dreams. Since she was still learning and she had no one to return to in japan she stayed with us. She stayed for a few years until the day she left us, 5years ago."

"Ok, I understand now."

"Um… Venus? Why did you leave us? Was it somethin one of us did or said?" Everyone looked at Raph surprised that he was the one to ask that question.

"No! No, no, no! None of you guys did anything that made me leave." There was a sigh of relief from each of the guys.

"Well than, why did you leave?" This time it was Leo that asked.

"The night before I was meditating in my room, when I was contacted from other shinobis in japan. They had requested my help, the glass was containing some the dragons that have been captured. They told me that I was to fill my masters place to watch and protect it. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone what I was doing or where I was going. I didn't have the heart to tell you guys that I was leaving without telling you more details but at the time I wasn't allowed. But a few days ago we had been able to summon a different shinobi to watch and protect the glass. I was finally able to come home and I was so excited to see everyone again." Venus finished up her story looking relieved to finally tell it to someone.

"Wow,"Mikey looked at Venus with understanding.

"My turn to ask a question. When did cat show up? And why is she still here?"

Cat almost felt offended from Venus's question. Splinter ignored Cats look and the tone in Venus's voice. " about 2 months after you left, the boys were on patrol when in an alley way they saw an 7 year old Caterina and woman and a man in an alley. They tried to save the woman but they weren't able to stop the man before he cut her throat. They were able to get Caterina out of there though and back to the safety of the lair. She had fully healed all the injuries she had. she told us the the woman tht was killed was her mother and the man that killed her was her father who had recently joined a gang in town. Ever since we've kept her here, taught her martial arts long side the turtles and she's become a little sister to them." Splinter finished.

Venus kept her eyes on Cat the entire time and Cat did the same to Venus. The guys seemed to take notice, but they knew better then to get in between two girls fighting. They all watched silently back and forth between the two waiting for one to either say something or give up staring first.

Splinter didn't seem happy about it and decided that maybe they could talk it out over breakfast. "Come come everyone, why don't we go get ourselves some breakfast." Everyone agreed and followed sensei to the kitchen.

"What was that?" Raph whispered to Leo.

"I don't know but I'm afraid to find out." Leo replied

"You both know I can hear you." Venus stopped at the door way and looked at the two turtles.

"what was that?" Leo looked at Venus waiting for an answer.

"What was what?"

"You know what, that tone of voice you used when you questioned Cat and the way to stared at her with evil eyes." Raph said looking at Venus

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. I was just curious about how you met Caterina and why she's here"

Neither of the guys believed her but they decided that they'd ask her more questions later on, about her problem about cat. Though they knew she would never admit her jealousy of Cat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Here's the next chapter of Caterina! some trouble is brewing! Hope you all enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**btw:I do not own anythung but the storyline and the character Caterina!**

* * *

After a hurried and tensely silent breakfast, it was quickly agreed that training seemed like the obvious thing to do. Master Splinter led the five mutant turtles and Caterina into the dojo, single-file, as though they were a kindergarten class and Splinter was the teacher. Not a word was spoken until Leo cleared his throat.

Grateful that his brother had made the first noise, Mikey spoke up, saying something he had wanted to say ever since the blanket of silence had hurled itself upon them, almost choking them. "Venus, you do know how to use weapons other than your spells, right?"

She glanced at him, offended. "Of course I do!"

"Okay, cause otherwise it really wouldn't be fair." Mikey was trying to stir up some humor into the conversation. "You know, cause one moment you'd just be standing there with your weapon staring at her, and then, bam! Your weapon's pounding you down!" He demonstrated while he spoke. "Like _this_, see? Pow!"

He glanced around. All he got were blank looks. "Never mind."

"Michelangelo. You can go first, against Raphael," said Splinter indifferently.

"Yes, Master Splinter," sighed Mikey. Man! Try to spice up a sober mood a bit, and everyone acts like you should be admitted into an asylum or something.

"Scared?" hissed Raph, taking his place.

"You wish," muttered Mikey, claiming his position.

The two brothers went head on, no mercy. At first, it looked like Mikey might win; then Raph tripped him, and sent him sprawling to the ground. Raph was the clear winner.

"I'll get you next time," said Mikey playfully as they shook hands good-naturedly.

"You wish," said Raph, imitating his brother.

Leo watched this, then inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, testing the air for tension. It was still there, hovering like a hive of bees, ready to swarm down and sting them at any minute. His eyes flew open. But why? Why was the tension still here?

He glanced at Mikey and Raph, who were reviewing their last fight and giving each other tips. Not over there.

He turned to look at Master Splinter, who was watching Mikey and Raph. Nope. Not there, either.

He gazed around him, making sure no one was glaring at him or anything. Well, at least he wasn't caught in the thick of it. So where was this tension?

Of course. He glanced back at Cat and Venus, who were standing about three feet apart from one another and staring down at their feet. Something was wrong between them. Was it the way Venus had posed her question about Cat? Was it the way Cat had asked about a million questions when Venus entered? And that was when Raph had put his hand over her mouth and she had licked it… Leo felt himself smile a little in amusement.

No! He swiftly replaced it with a pondering frown. _Focus, Leo._

What reasons did Venus have to be jealous of Cat? It didn't make any sense. Leo shook his head to clear it, and then realized everyone was staring at him.

"Um," he said, glancing around at them all. "What?"

"Donatello is waiting," explained Master Splinter, gesturing to the dojo.

"Oh," said Leo, feeling his face grow warm. "Right. Um, sorry, Donnie. Sorry, Master Splinter." He gave the rat a respectful nod of his head, hoping to redeem himself. He cast one last glance over at Cat and Venus, who had quit staring at him and returned to studying their feet. Master Splinter was standing at attention, waiting for Leo and Don to begin. Raph and Mikey had settled themselves, leaning against the wall, watching them, eyes bright with interest. Leo noticed the teasing gleam in Mikey's eyes and winced. He knew that later, he was going to pay the price for looking so much like a dope.

"Ready?" asked Donnie, looking a little nervous.

"Sure," said Leo, smiling at his opponent. "Bring it on."

Don jumped at him, and Leo tried to shake all thoughts of Cat and Venus out of his mind. This only made the burning curiosity inside him grow, and before he knew it, his body was focused on the moves, but his mind wandered elsewhere.

_Is this going to somehow create further problems for us? This isn't just a bit of bickering, this is full on hatred. I've never had to deal with that before. As leader of this team…_

Leo suddenly felt a stick knock him to the ground.

"I win!" called Don, suddenly excited.

_As leader of this team I just epically failed._

"Great job, Donnie," said Leo weakly, chancing a glance at Mikey. Oh, he was so gonna get it. Mikey was grinning like Christmas had come early.

Don and Leo left their places, and Splinter announced, "Caterina and Venus? You are next."

Bad idea. Leo knew that the minute the two girls made eye contact. Venus pulled out her Japanese style sword. Cat narrowed her eyes, always one to betray her inner emotions, and pulled out her fans. They stared each other in the eye for a minute, Venus composed and calm, Cat shaking with anger and unspoken insults towards her enemy, and slowly, not breaking eyes contact or blinking, they strode to the center of the room.

The two females circled each other for a moment, and Cat was the first to strike. Venus blocked it easily, and it went on like that for quite a while, Cat on offense, Venus on defense, until Cat stopped her constant attacks and stood panted. She was worn out.

"You were supposed to conserve your energy, Kitty," Leo muttered to himself.

"You know she can't hear you," Don pointed out.

"Shut up. Focus."

Leo returned his attention to the match. Venus had a satisfied smirk on her face- or did she? Whatever it was, it was too quick to tell. Venus now did the striking, Cat having just barely enough energy to block. Finally, she was caught off guard and fell to the floor, exhausted and sweaty.

"That was a dirty trick," she spat to Venus.

"There are more rules to combat than just good footwork. You have to have a ready mind." Venus glanced up from Cat and smiled around at everyone, as if to say, "My work is done here." She strode, in a satisfied manner, back to her bedroom, leaving Leo, Raph, Mikey, Don, and Splinter staring at her from the sidelines, and Cat, collapsed on the dojo floor, in a sweaty, tired, angry, and embarrassed mess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I hope I didn't keep you peoples waiting too long! Really sorry! School and family has been keeping me busy. anyway, here's the next chapter of Caterina! Hope you enjoy! Please read and REVIEW!**

**sorry I haven't done this before but I've decided that I'll give a shout out to anyone who had favorited or followed this story!**

** Demon-kiara- thanks for favoriting and following the story!**

**Kuronique-Misaki- thanks for favoriting the story!**

**dani-curtis-16-thanks for favoriting an following the story!**

**rachel-styer-thanks for favoriting the story!**

**Tiger-girl-14- thanks for following the story!**

**BTW-I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND CATERINA! Though it would be totally AWESOME if I did own them.**

* * *

Cat was in a bad mood for the rest of the day. None of the guys could get her to even smile. Leo tried to train and have her watch him get pay back on Mikey , but got no response. Raph tried to spar and make fun of Mikey. She didn't even give a single chuckle. Donnie tried to show her some new projects he was working on and some that Mikey didn't even know about yet, nothing. Mikey made a fool of himself and was made fun of and tried playing video games with her, not a single smile or laugh or shout of joy at kicking his butt at Mario Kart.

"Ok, kitty is starting to worry me now," Raph whispered to Venus. The two turtles were on the couch watching the two play video games.

"What do I care?" Venus looked to Raph, who was surprised by Venus's response.

"Cause she's apart of the family, a family cares about each other," Raph sitting up a little straighter.

"Oh really, then if you guys care so much about family than why was I replaced after leaving for two seconds?!" Venus stood up.

Raph stood up as well, "first of all you left us for 5 years!"

"Yeah yeah whatever! You still replaced me."

"No we didnt! And second I suggest you stop being jealous!" Their volume was slowly growing.

"I am not jealous!"

"Yeah right! Now if you don't mind I suggest that you stop being mad and rude to my little sister!"

"Oh! Good to know that you care about your little HUMAN sister and not your TURTLE sister!" As soon as Venus said that she noticed the crowd that had formed around them and had walked off to her room and slammed the door shut.

Everyone looked over to see Cats reaction to the out burst. There were a few tears silently running down her cheeks. "Hey kitty are you ok?" Raph asked her before she ran out of the lair. Everyone looked at each other a moment.

"Who's gonna go after cat and who'll go after Venus?" Leo asked the group.

"I'll talk to both of them just give me a couple minutes." Raph spoke up and wandered off to find Cat.

* * *

In the garage (they used an empty warehouse above the lair as a garage) Cat was in one of the empty crates. She had cleared out the crate and put in 5 chairs, a small table, and a few stuffed animals. She was in a corner hugging her favorite stuffed animal and crying.

"I thought I might find you here." Raph had sat down beside Cat.

"What do you want Raph?" She said through her sobs.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to my little sister. So are you gonna tell me what's wrong and what I can do to help or am I gonna have to get it out of you the hard way." Raph tickled under Cats chin using some of her hair.

"Stop it." Cat grinned and pushed Raphs hand off of her hair.

"What was that I saw? Did I just see Caterina McCracken smile?" Raph said with amusement.

Cat giggled. "You had to say my full name?"

"It made you smile and laugh didn't it?" Raph was smirking at his little sister. "Ok, now are you ready to tell me what's up?"

Cats smile disappeared. "Do I have to?"

"Please kitten,"

Cat laughed at his use of her nickname and then paused a moment before saying, "Do you guys care about Venus more than me? Cause she's a turtle like you guys and I'm a human?" She looked down studying her feet.

"What? No, Cat of corse not. Why else would I have stuck up for you against Venus?" Raph put his hand under her chin and made her look at him "We all care for you, we've spent all morning trying to cheer you up 'cause we hate to see our little sister not smile. We don't care that you're human. You could anything turtle, rabbit, wolf, or even a bird, you'd still be our little sister."

"Thank you Raph. You're the best big brother ever." Cat said as she hugged him.

"I know I am,… and you're the best little sister ever." He said hugging her back. "Now you tell no one about me getting soft and I'll give you a ride on the shell-cycle later."

"Deal."

"Now let's go back to the lair and show everyone your beatiful smile." Raph helped Cat stand up and the two went back to the lair together.

"Hey I'm back and I brought a smiling Cat with me." Raph said as he entered the lair with Cat.

"Oh! Is it the cat from wonderland?!" Mikey said as he jumped towards them. "Yay! Kitty is happy! I don't like a sad Kitty." Said Mikey as he hugged her.

"Same here Mikey." She replied hugging him back.

"I'm sure we all agree to that." Raph said smirking at his younger siblings.  
"Has Venus left her room yet?" He asked Mikey.

"Nope."

"I'll be back in a couple minutes." Raph said walking off towards Venus's room.

"We probably won't see him for about an hour and that's if Venus cooperates." Mikey said to Cat. "Wanna play some video games?"

"Sure, bet I can beat your butt" she said smiling as they walked over to the TVs

"Your on."

* * *

Raph knocked on Venus's door. "Venus can I come in?" No response, "Venus I'm gonna talk to you either way, so open up the door so I can come in or you can wait for me to bust it down and then I'll talk to you. It's your choice." The door then opened "thank you."

Venus sat down on her bed and studied her feet. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what the hell that out burst was by the tvs? One second we're all happy and excited that you have returned to us and then you're yelling at us!"

"You guys replaced me! I was you're guys sister! I was the one that everyone cared about, made sure you guys were safe, and the one everyone loved! But I come home and find that its all changed and some HUMAN has taken my place as your guys sister" tears started stream down her face.

"What the hell do you mean she stole your place as our sister?! You'll always will be our sister!" Raph sat down on the bed beside her. "Sorry to say, but once you join this family you're stuck with us for life, like it or not."

"I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing?" Venus said starting to smile.

"Doesn't matter now, you're stuck with us." Raph stood up. "Feel better now? 'Cause I don't do well with upset people."

Venus chuckled. "Sure, I feel better."

"Good. Come on, I had to bribe cat for her to stay happy." Raph said walking to the door.

"What do you have to do?" Venus suddenly very curious.

"I have to give her a ride on my bike."

"Ohh, you've gotta care about her now, you never let anyone even touch your bike much less ride it."

"Of course I care about Kitty, she's my little sister. That the guys and me can't stand when she gets upset cause then she runs off, doesn't talk to anyone, and doesn't do anything."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, one time we thought that if she wanted to talk about it she would come to us, so we didn't ask her about her problem. She wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't eat, I don't think she slept unless she passed out from lack of sleep, she did nothing and never came out of her room. One day we asked her to come on patrol with us. During patrol she snuck off and found the tallest building she could climb. She tried to jump off, luckily I noticed her a few seconds after she left and I caught her before she hit the ground. I still can't believe that she tried to end her life, that's why I care so much for her."

"Wow, I never thought about that," Venus suddenly felt very sad for the young girl.

They walked out into the living room and saw Mikey and Cat on the couch playing Mario Kart. Cat started shouting in joy an jumping around because she beat Mikey, again.

"Hey Kitten come on! You ready to go?"

"One sec Raph, sorry Mikey I gotta go."

"But Kitty!" Mikey wined.

"Relax Mikey I'll be back soon enough."

"Fine." He said pouting. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Raphs taking me on a ride!" She said walking towards the door with Raph following.

"Fine, have fun! But not too much fun." Mikey shouted laughing as Cat and Raph walked outside the lair

"MIKEY!" Cat and Raph shouted. Mikey just laughed


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Don't worry I'm still alive! Sorry it's taken so long, but scholo has really been a bugger lately, especially since report cards came out last week. Oh well, I'm back now, so please enjoy! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**btw I DO NOT own tmnt or anything else except the story line and Caterina!**

* * *

Venus stared after Raph and Caterina. Some contemplating of her rotten behavior earlier was in order, she decided, so she retreated to her room, gently shutting the heavy door.

She had no sooner settled herself onto her bed when a knock sounded. Muttering under her breath, the female turtle jumped up to answer it. She had wished to meditate without interruption.

She opened it to reveal Master Splinter. Biting her lip, Venus surveyed the old rat's eyes, searching for anger. She found only serene calm and wisdom. Why, she asked herself, did Master Splinter have to be so good at hiding his emotions.

"May I come in?" asked Splinter, his tone indicating that it was not a request so much as an order.

Venus bit her lip so hard she feared she might have drawn blood as she waved the rat in. "Hello," she said nervously, feeling more uptight than usual. "Please, sit…" she broke off as she realized her teacher had already seated himself in her armchair. Fiddling with her bedclothes, Venus sank onto the floor beside her bed. "I've missed you, Master," she told him, hoping that his solid mask that concealed his emotions might break away at a greeting.

"I've missed you as well, Venus," he replied, a small smile braking through his careful guard of his feelings. Venus let out a silent sigh of relief. Maybe… maybe this wouldn't be as bad a scolding as she thought she would receive?

"And," he continued, "I admire you for fulfilling your duty even when it meant temporarily leaving your friends. But recent events leave me wondering if perhaps you feel that your role here is more important than it actually is."

Venus felt herself grow angry.

"I already apologized for tricking the human! What more do you want me to do?"

"She has a name," commented Leo from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Venus snapped at him.

"He is here with my permission," Splinter answered her calmly, his quiet voice breaking through Venus's raised voice like the sun through clouds. "He, too, has some thoughts on the subject."

Venus sighed and huffed. Getting scolded was bad enough without your brother watching- and, even worse, participating.

"Now," Splinter said, "I expect you to start treating Caterina better. She is a good fighter, and, unlike the image you seem to be projecting, is fully aware of her place."

Leo rolled his eyes at the last part. "I wouldn't be too sure."

"Silence, Leonardo," Splinter told him. Venus felt a tiny pinprick of satisfaction that Leo wasn't entirely superior.

"We are a team, which means we work together and help each other," Splinter informed her, then gestured to Leonardo, who strode further into the room, stood in the middle, and cleared his throat, preparing to speak. Venus rolled her eyes at his "leader" act.

"Which brings us to my point," he said importantly, facing her. "You see, if we all start arguing amongst ourselves, it could greatly endanger us in ways you couldn't even imagine."

"The worst thing that can happen to us is death. There. I've imagined it," said Venus dully.

Leo ignored her. "You see, Venus, the foot could use our arguments against us and take advantage. It wouldn't be that hard to do, if the framework is there- which would be our internal conflicts- and if anyone went about it in the right way. But if we take away the framework and bond with each other, then we'll remain as the strongest team ever to walk this earth."

"I know," sighed Venus, hoping that if she acknowledged him he would shut up. No such luck.

"Teamwork is priceless, Venus, and I value any friendships that we have made since…"

Venus cut him off. "Leo! I get your point! If we fight with each other, then we'll be weaker when we fight our real enemies!"

Shocked to hear his "important" speech summarized in a simple sentence, Leo blinked. "Um…"

"If all points have been gotten, I think it is high time we leave poor Venus in peace, Leonardo," said Splinter, rising from Venus's chair. He gently placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and guided his son out the door. Leo looked back and gave her one of his "remember-what-I-said-it-will-come-in-handy" looks, which happened to be a look Venus detested.

Venus sighed and sat down on her bed again. It was going to be a long meditation session.

* * *

"Faster, Raph! Faster!" Cat screamed with delight as her brother whizzed along the sewers with his bike.

"Too bad we can't do this in the city," he said wistfully.

"Can we go see April?" Cat asked, jumping off the bike when it slowed to a stop.

"I don't see why not." Raph leaned his bike carefully against the wall and led Cat out on the street.

They quickly leapt from building to building. Cat had memorized the way to her best friend's house quite some time ago.

A few minutes later, the two had arrived, and swiftly ducked into the building.

"April!" called Cat.

Their friend rushed downstairs. "Raph! Cat! It's so great to see you guys!" She gave Cat a quick hug, then turned to Raph. "How is everything?"

"It could be smoother," he told her shortly, glancing at Cat real quick.

"So, how about some hot chocolate?" April asked. "I was just making some."

"Sure!" Cat seated herself at April's table, waiting eagerly for the hot drink.

"So Kitty, tell me," said April as she sat down by her best friend. "How are you getting along with Venus?"

"Well, it's a long story," said Raph, and proceeded to tell the tale.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I know this was a really fast update, but I was bored yesterday and today and had nothing to do, so I got it dobe quickly. Really hope you all enjoy! It's been a lot of fun writing this** **and even more so that I know others are enjoying it. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I survive off of reviews, if I don't get another review soon I may die! So anyway enjoy! **

**Btw: I don't not own anything but the storyline and Caterina!**

* * *

"Has it really been that bad?" April was shocked after hearing how things have been in the lair. "I thought that the two girls would get along fine."

"Me too, apparently we were both wrong." Raph replied. "I'm afraid to see how far their conflict may go," he glanced over to Cat who was currently watching cartoons.

"Me too, do you think that we should separate the two for a while?" April asked.

Raph suddenly looked at her. "What do you mean 'separate'?"

"I mean, have Cat stay with me for a little while until things calm down alittle with Venus."

Raph didn't like the thought of Cat leaving the lair and him. "Um… I'm not so sure about that." It was clear on his face and in his voice that he didn't want Cat to leave him.

"Relax Raph, you can come up and visit her everyday. She'll be fine with me. And if you feel the need you can even stay here with her as well."

"No, it's fine. But either way we'd have to talk to Master Splinter about it." He glanced back over to Cat, who appeared to be getting tired.

Cat walked on her knees over to Raph, leaned on him and yawned. "Hey Raphie?"

"Yes Kitten," Raph used a softer tone when talking with Cat.

"Hi"

Raph chuckled "hey Kitten, are you getting sleepy?"

"No" Cat then yawned.

"I believe ya. Come on Kitten I think it's time to go back to the lair an go to sleep. Say goodbye to April."

"But I'm not tired yet Raphie." Then yawned again, her eyes were growing heavier and heavier.

Raph then picked her up bridal style. "Come on Kitten, say good bye to April."

Cat finally stopped arguing. "Bye April." Cat then snuggled up to Raph in his arms.

"Goodnight Kitty, bye Raph." April said

"See ya later April." Raph replied before carrying Cat out into the alley and down into the sewers.

April watched and smiled as the two left. Raph was so sweet when with Caterina.

Raph carried Cat all the way back to the lair. Inside he found Mikey still playing video games, Leo was most likely mediating in his room, Venus was still in her room and you could hear Donnie tinkering in his lab. Raph placed Cat in her bed, tucked her in, kissed her forehead goodnight and quietly closed her door. He then returned to the living room to watch Mikey play video games.

* * *

Venus had so many thoughts running through her head. She thought about when Chung Yi died, the day she met the turtles, the day she left them, the day she came back, her first time meeting Caterina, their spar match, her argument with Raph, and the lecture she got from Leo and Master Splinter. Her meditating help sort out some of her thoughts. She was pulled out of her calm state when she heard Raph enter the sewers. She went to the living room and saw Raph and Mikey sitting in front of the tvs.

"What are you two still doing up?" Venus asked them from behind the couch.

They both turned around when they heard her voice. "We're always up at this time, whether it's 1 or both of us playing games or just watching tv." Replied Mikey.

"Oh ok" she said quietly, while sitting on the couch with the guys.

"Anyway, what are you doing up?" Raph asked.

"I was mediating, until I heard you and Caterina come home. Where is she?"

"She's asleep." Raph said simply.

"Oh, did you two have fun on your shellcycle ride?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, she seemed to enjoy it."

"What'd you guys do while you were gone?" Mikey asked joining in the conversation.

"We rode through the sewer tunnels for a while and then she asked to go to Aprils so, we did. The girls talked for a little and I talked to April for a little while. Cat started to get tired so I took her home. She fell asleep before we even got to the lair. I just laid her down in her bed."

"You're so nice and sweet to Caterina." Venus said, Raph just shrugged.

"Ooohhhh Raphs getting soft!" Mikey shouted.

"No I'm not" Raph hissed viciously.

"Yes you are!"

"Tell me your not nice to your little sister when she's upset?" Raph countered.

"Good point. But your still getting soft!"

"Mikey do you have a death wish or something?" Venus asked Mikey.

"He's about to have one." Raph growled before jumping and attacking the orange-banded turtle.

"AHHHHH! Have mercy on my soul!" Mikey over-dramatically screamed.

Raph then covered Mikey's face with a pillow. "Shhhhhhh! You'll wake everyone up." He then pushed Mikey over and sat on the couch beside Venus. "So what you guys do while Cat and I were gone? Have any fun?"

"Sure, if you count be lectured fun." Venus said sarcastically.

"Venus got lectured?! Good girl gone bad!" Mikey said from his sitting position on the floor.

"Mikey,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!" Venus threw a pillow at Mikey, causing him to fall over.

"Maybe good girl Venus has gone bad." Raph said looking Venus over jokingly.

"Whatever!" Venus pushed Raph off the couch.

"Ow, ok ok, maybe good girl Venus isn't bad… entirely." Raph said sitting up and leaning against the couch.

"Wow, first Raph gets soft and then good girl Venus goes bad, what's next?!" Mikey asked

Raph was about to attack when Venus says, "let me do this one." Then snapped her fingers and Mikey was unable to control his arms and legs, and started to beat himself up.

"Where were you all the times I was either too lazy or too tired to beat Mikey up myself?" Raph was very amused by the sight of Mikey beating himself up.

Venus laughed and then yawned, "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired." Venus stood up and started towards the stairs to the rooms.

"Wait Venus!" Mikey yelled.

Venus stopped and turned around, "what do you want Mikey?"

"Can you please stop the spell?"

"Sure, why not?" Venus snapped her fingers again. "Now goodnight everyone." She then walked up the steps and into her room.

"Dang it, that spell was the best thing to happen to me." Raph said from the floor. "Oh well I'm gonna get to sleep. Night Mike." He then started to the stairs.

"Ugh! Everyone left me! Guess I'm just too awesome for them." Mikey said to himself. "Oh well, I'll just play video games for a few more hours." Mikey then went back to his games.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I really hope you're enjoying the story! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW****! This chapter is short, but I really like it, and I hope you do to!**

**BTW; i do not own anything/anyone expect the story line and the character Caterina!**

* * *

The next morning, Raph woke earlier than he usually did. Earlier, even than Leo, who was up at the crack of dawn every day, training as if his life depended on it.

In other words, Raph woke up in the dead of the night.

He had just woken from a traumatizing nightmare in which Cat- poor, sweet, rather sensitive Cat, his very own little Kitten- had been killed. His eyes had flew open and he had found himself cloaked in a nervous sweat, and he knew beyond any doubt that he was not going to get any more sleep that particular night, if not for the rest of his life.

It was 2:00 AM. Raph shivered as he climbed slowly out of bed, recalling the awful events of his dream. Because Caterina getting killed wasn't the only bad part.

In his nightmare, Venus had done the killing. Venus had murdered his little sister in cold blood.

Raph shut his eyes, hoping to dispel all images of his frightening vision. But no, they came back, repeating themselves over and over. So Raph found it best for his eyes to remain firmly open, and refused to even blink for a minute or two, then gave in to his watering eyes.

Carefully setting his emotions aside, Raph stood from his bed and felt dizzy, almost as if he were about to be sick. He clenched his head tightly between his shaky, sweaty hands. Grinding his teeth and grimacing through the pain of a pounding headache, Raph exited his bedroom, wishing that he had never entered it.

In the dojo, all was silent. Mikey's video games were scattered near the TV. Leo's weapons were hanging neatly on the wall, perfectly in some sort of order- Raph wasn't quite sure what Leo's logic was for placing the weapons, but whatever he used, it sure made them look organized. The door leading to Don's lab was slightly ajar, but no light was cascading from its depths. All three of his brothers were asleep.

Raph made a quick trip to Venus's bedroom and heard only her snoring. Anger flared up inside him. How could she kill Cat?

"But that was just a dream," he whispered softly to himself. "Just purely a dream. Leo would tell me to go back to sleep so I would be fresh and ready for training tomorrow. Mikey would tell me to play video games or watch cartoons to relax. And he'd probably mention pizza, too. And Don would… probably compare me to a machine needing batteries, the batteries being sleep in this case, of course."

He hesitated at Venus's door.

_Dude, it's not her fault you had a dream about her being some serial killer_, he reminded himself.

But anger flared up again, catching him off guard. He had to get away before he did something to hurt her! Raph knew what it felt like to be blinded by anger, and if there was one thing he could conclude from it, it was that it led to bad consequences.

"Might as well get some breakfast," he decided out loud to himself. "I'll take your advice on the pizza, Mikey," he added, half-smiling at this part.

He rushed toward the kitchen before he could be overcome by another surge if red-hot anger. Opening the door silently, he snuck in and flicked the lights on, closing the door swiftly before the glow of the lamp could escape and waken Leo, Don, Mikey, Cat, Venus, or-

"Raphael. It is a strange time to have a craving for breakfast."

Or Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter…" Raph hastily bowed his head to his teacher, caught off guard. "I… I didn't see you standing there."

The rat slunk out of the shadows. "Something worries you, Raphael. Do you have anything to tell me?"

Raph paused.

"To _ask _me?"

It was then that the turtle remembered. "Oh, right! April offered to take Cat in for a week or so, so that she and Venus could have some time away from each other." He spoke in a rush, letting April's inquiry tumble out from his own unwilling mouth.

Master Splinter smiled warmly and sat at the table. "What a kind offer! April is very generous, is she not, Raphael?"

"So you're accepting?" he asked, shocked.

"You're not?" the rat asked innocently, raising his eyebrows. "I think Leonardo would agree with me that this is best for the team as a whole.

Raph fidgeted, picking at the peeling wallpaper. "Would Cat like it, though?"

"Caterina and April are the very best of friends, the last I checked," came the quick reply. "Is there something wrong between them?"

"No, no, of course not, but…" Raph was about to venture to go on, before Master Splinter waved a hand to cut him off.

"So you don't want Cat to leave."

"No!" cried Raph indignantly. "It's just… I… she… April… Venus…" He spluttered to a stop, finally hanging his aching head in defeat.

Master Splinter rose from his seat. "You must sleep, Raphael. It is good for you."

So the angry turtle was sent back to his bedroom where, as predicted, he didn't manage to capture another wink of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! i have had so much trouble with this chapter! It took me forever to finally figure out just what to write about! An even more to actually write it! So please enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I can use every idea! Please review ideas for the story!**

**Btw I DO NOT OWN TMNT! I own the storyline and Caterina! That is all!**

* * *

I rolled over and the clock told me it was 7 am, which meant that Leo and Cat are probably training in the dojo. Not in the mood to pick a fight with Cat, i decided to take a quick shower. By 7:20, I decide on going to the kitchen for breakfast. There I meet the sight of Raph waiting on Mikey to prepare breakfast.

"Morning Raph," I say as I take a seat beside him.

He tensed up a moment and whispered something to himself before replying "Morning Venus,"

"How'd you sleep last night?" I asked causally.

Again he tensed up. "…fine…you?" He seemed worried and almost defensive.

"Ok…" I glanced at him and he was still tense. I turned in my seat to face him, "are you ok, Raph? You seem tense and worried?"

"No, I'm fine." He replied without looking at me.

"No, Raph, you're not. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Venus I'm fine."

"Then, why won't you look at me?" I was getting irritated that he wouldn't answer my questions.

He looked up at me, clearly irritated that I won't leave him alone, "Venus I said I was fine!"

I let out an exasperated sigh in defeat. "You know what? Fine, whatever, I don't care anymore." I said turning back in my seat.

After sitting in silence for a couple of moments, Leo and Cat walked into the room. They were both clearly working hard during their training. "Morning Raph, Venus," Leo greeted us before taking a seat on the other side of me, and Cat took a seat on the other side of Raph.

"Morning Leo, Kitten." Raph said to Leo and Cat as they took their seats. "Hey Kitten, I've got something to ask you," Raph said to Cat.

"What is it Raphie?"

"April offered for you to hangout with her for a couple of days until things kind of, calm down here in the lair,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so do you wanna go to Aprils?"

"Sure, it'll be fun." Cat said excited.

"It's because of me isn't it?" Everyone in the room looked at me.

"Uh…" Leo and Raph tried to find the right words to use at the moment, but nothing came out.

"Why don't I go to Aprils instead,"

"What no, it's fine." Leo found his voice.

"Yes, first, it's been forever since I've gotten to hangout with April. And second there's no reason to make Cat go, when I'm the one that needs to calm down."

"I do see April like twice a week, and you haven't seen her in awhile," Cat said thinking the situation over in her mind. "It's fine with me, if it's fine with you guys." Cat was looking in between the two oldest brothers.

"Sure, but well have to call April about it first." Leo told us.

"Yeah," Raph said agreeing.

"I'll go call April, be right back." Leo said getting up from his seat and entering the living room area.

Raph, Venus and Cat were left in silence for a couple of minutes before Leo came back in. "So what did she say?" Cat asked curiously.

"She said that she's fine with Venus coming over instead of you." He replied to Cat.

* * *

Later that afternoon I packed some of my stuff to stay over at Aprils for a couple of days. I said a quick goodbye, and see you later, to the guys and Cat before leaving. I went on the fire escape beside Aprils window and tapped on the glass. April came over to the window and let me in.

"Hey Venus, it's awesome to see you."

"Same here April, I missed you so much." I said as I entered her apartment.

"This is going to be so much fun! Remember when we were younger and we would have sleepovers?" April said as we sat down on the couch.

"Oh yeah, and remember when we would prank call people?"

"That was hilarious! Some peoples reactions made me almost die of laughter." Venus laughed remembering when she was younger.

"Oh my god!"

"What?"

"We should prank call one of the turtles and make them think that one of us is in love with them!"

"That would be so funny!"

"Who should we call?"

"Hmm…" I had to think of someone who would believe what were saying and wouldn't just hang up, "Raph! He was acting really weird around me today."

"What do you mean weird?"

"Like, every time I talked to him he would tense up and whisper something to himself before answering."

"Hmm, that's weird. Oh well, on with the prank call. Which one of use should "love" him?" April put air quotations around the word love.

"Flip a coin, if it's heads, I'll be the one who loves him, and if tails, it will be you."

"Fair enough," she grabbed a coin from the coffee table and flipped it, "heads," she then have me a devilish grin.

"Oh god, question: how far am I taking this whole love thing?"

"You have to say you love him, say how hot he is, what he looks hot doing, characteristics about him you love, what you'd like to do to him and anything else you love about him."

"Fine, but after this we are prank calling someone else that you will 'love'" I told her.

"That's fair," she got up and grabbed her cell phone an set it on the couch in between the two. She looked up at me and smiled, "You ready?"

"Yup,"

April pressed the call button and put it on speaker. As soon as Raph answered they started talking "what do you mean you like Raph?"

"Like I said April, I don't like Raph, I love him! I mean seriously he is SO hot!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, when ever he's sparring and has sweat covering his forehead, so extremely hot! That or when he's punching his punching bag, the determination in his eyes, oh I could die of all the hotness."

"Whoa Venus, I didn't know you thought of Raph that way."

"Of course I do! I love his temper, his determination, and his inner softness that he refuses to show. I would just love to kiss him all over! Oh god I just love him so much!"

"I can tell."

"I just want to make him mine!"

"Oh well maybe he will be yours one day,"

"God I love him so much! But the thing is he doesn't even know!"

"Oh my god! You have to tell him! Or maybe I could play matchmaker!"

"Sure if you really want to,"

"Yes!"

April was about to hang up when suddenly a bunch of dragons in ninja outfits jump into the room. The tallest dragon with black clothing with silver armor on his chest and shoulders and a red cape on.

"Dragon Lord" I whispered to myself in shock.

"But I thought you guys got rid of The Rank?" April looked at me scared.

"We did,"

"I guess not!"

"Shinobi! It is I, the great an powerful Dragon Lord! You shall surrender now or my dragons shall make you and then we shall be having turtle soup for dinner!"

"Not without a fight you aren't!" I shouted at them.

"Fine then, dragons attack!"

The dragons all came at once and ran towards them. They were able to rush towards me an take me down before I could do anything. I quickly passed out. April was taken but not put into unconsciousness like I was. She remembered her phone was still on speaker on the couch and decided to yell for help.

"HELP! Please The Rank and Dragon Lord are kidnaping me!"

One of the dragons hit her over the head with the end of their sword and knocked her into unconsciousness. April and I were dragged back to their hideout and were put into a cell until they were ready for us.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm back and i brought with me the next chapter of Caterina! I really like this chapter and I hope u do to! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Btw; I DO NOT OWN TMNT! I ONLY OWN CATERINA AND THE STORYLINE!**

* * *

Leo glanced up from the phone shakily and turned to Raph, who looked so bewildered he was able to ignore Mikey's jeering.

"So, Venus has a crush on Raph! Who knew?" He and Cat had been cracking up. It was only Leo, Raph, and Donnie who had heard the plead for help.

"Guys! Please get serious?" Leo called. "Did you not hear the last exclamation that requested- demanded, rather- for aid?"

"Woah, dude. Too many big words for a guy who sits on the couch and eats pizza all day." Mikey gestured to himself, grinning. "Why do you always get so bossy during these funny moments, anyway? When we're all sad, you tell us to cheer up. When we're happy, you use a bunch of stupid words right out of a dictionary telling us to calm down. What's up with that?"

"I'll tell you what's up with that," growled Leo through gritted teeth, rushing to gather his weapons. "April screamed for help at the end of the call. They never hung up. Something happened! And it's time you two got serious!"

Raph looked as though he had just taken a drink of sour milk. "It was probably a prank call, Raph," said Leo in the most sympathetic voice he could muster. When, oh, when, were his brothers ever going to understand what needed doing when? Not anytime soon, that was for sure.

Mikey and Cat gazed at each other, confused. "I didn't hear anything," said Caterina, shrugging dismissively.

"Me neither," added Mikey, crossing his arms and standing beside his little sister. "Leo, you're imagining things."

"Yes," agreed Raph, to Leo's disbelief. After all, hadn't Raph heard the noise? "Fearless, you're just getting restless because you want something to do. Or, you're making it up so you can be in charge of something. And, FYI, not that it's any of your business, but Venus and I set that up as a prank call for you! Now, goodbye!"

And Raph stomped off, leaving Leo with Don, who shrugged at him. Mikey and Cat went to play video games, joking with each other.

"But…but… Hey! Get back here, all of you, this second! I swear, you'll all drive me crazy one of these days!" Leo rushed to the TV set and flicked it off with a push of a button.

"Hey!" protested Cat and Mikey as one.

"Don! Get Raph while I talk to these goofs!" commanded Leo. And, after a second's thought, felt himself get into his 'important talk' mode. "Now, Caterina, Michelangelo, you both are aware that Venus and April are in dire jeopardy. And factoring in…"

"Can we have that in English, please?" asked Cat, as though she were ordering at a diner.

"With the remote on the side, thanks," Mikey added, grabbing for it.

Leo held it out of reach. "And factoring in your misbehavior, who knows where they could be by now?! Now you two stand up this second. Michelangelo, get your weapon now. Caterina, your mask. And here's Donatello with Raphael. Excellent. Hurry up, guys!"

Shaking her head at Leo's speech, Cat jumped off the couch, gave Mikey a quick high-five, and raced to her bedroom. Mikey ran to the weapon shelf and selected his. Raph stood in front of Leo stubbornly, his arms crossed and his gaze downward.

"Raphael," said Leo loudly and importantly. He felt his heart-rate quicken pleasantly. Oh, how he loved giving long speeches! How he loved giving long speeches before battles! The excitement pulsing through his veins, hearing his own, confident, irrepressible, powerful, moving voice ringing through the dojo-

"Uh, Leo? It's been about two minutes since you said my name," Raph said smugly. HE personally loved it when Leo made a mistake in these speeches, so he could point them out.

"Oh. Well, Raphael, you have, as you know, heard April's scream," continued Leo, circling his brother like a hawk over a rabbit. "Therefore, you have been dishonest."

He let this sentence penetrate the room for a moment, relishing in it. Then, thinking back to April's scream, he decided he needed to get a move on.

"We'll talk later, you liar," he finally told his brother.

"He can speak English! Good job, Leo!" Cat and Mikey began to applaud sardonically, Don glancing at them warily.

Leo gave his brother one last very stern look before grabbing his two swords. "We must get a move on!"

"The hour is nigh for revenge. The clock warns of it, each hour bringing us closer to our doom," Mikey said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Horror movies," he explained with a shrug.

Leo rolled his eyes and headed for the exit. As leader, he had always preferred to depart first, but he realized that there was no time for formality. Don was the closest to the door, and therefore was the one to leave first. It made sense, but Leo felt a tiny tingle of annoyance as he was last out the door.

"I assume we're trying the Dragon Lord's lair," Don said, glancing at Leo.

Leo nodded as a warm sensation came over him as he recalled his brother being the only one to believe him about the noise. "Good, Don. And hey, dude, thanks. We wouldn't be on this mission without you."

Don, who was not at all used to this sort of praise, blushed slightly, and smiled. "No sweat, bro," he replied. "Even if I hadn't heard it, I trust you.

"Thanks. I can't ask for more than that, you know," said Leo, smiling. Don nodded to his elder brother, and the rescue party fell silent again as they crept out of the sewers and onto the roof of a nearby building.

"The coast is clear," whispered Leo, trying to act dignified.

"No duh," replied Cat loudly. She flounced forward into the bright moonlight, and Leo cringed. "I still don't understand why we're here."

"Because you and Mikey were giggling too loudly to hear it!" cried Don. Leo nodded vigorously.

"Whatever." Raph shrugged indifferently. "I couldn't care one way or another. They can get out of a tight fix by themselves."

"Raph," said Cat, suddenly upset. "I don't believe Leo either, but…"

"Hey," protested the leader sharply.

"But I care about April and Venus. I would want to help them if they were in trouble. Which they're not. Leo just likes torturing us." Cat glared at the turtle.

"Hey," protested Leo again, his voice growing as sharp as his own two swords.

"Let's… let's not argue, okay?" Don held his arms out. "I heard the noise. And I believe April and Venus need help. Whether you're brave enough to face Venus or not, Raph. You need to get over yourself and realize that people here care about each other… well, people and turtles. You need to accept the fact that we're all here for each other. And that this is your mission as well as ours."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peoples! I'm here with the next chapter of Caterina! I really hope u enjoy it! PLEASE READ AND _REVIEW!_**

**btw; I DO NOT OWN TMNT! I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE AND Caterina! (Don't use either without my permission!)**

* * *

I woke up but I didn't open my eyes yet. I went to rub my eyes but I could only move my arm half way there. My eyes flashed open and saw I was chained to the ground in a cell. April was leaning against the wall beside me, still unconscious. She started to move a bit and she let out a light almost groan as she awoke.

"Ugh! My head is throbbing!" April moaned as she went to rub her head, but when her arm wouldn't reach that far her eyes shot open. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"April! Calm down!" I hissed at her.

"Venus! How are you not freaking out!" Aprils breathing was growing faster.

"It's not the first time that the Rank have captured me, relax we can get out of here."

Aprils breathing started to slow down slightly remembering back when they were in her apartment. "Oh my god, Venus!"

"What is it, April?"

"Back at my apartment, after you were knocked out I shouted to my phone that we were being kidnapped by the Rank! Raph will know that we were taken!"

"That's amazing April! That only means a quicker escape for us!"

* * *

Later on that day, Wick had decided on giving us a visit. Wick is a small dragon about the size of a small dog and has an extremely annoying voice. He loves the taste of turtle, how I know? He wouldn't stop saying it as he tried to take "just one bite" of my foot. I whacked him away and he left the cell.

* * *

After Wick was gone, Dragon Lord came in with a scrawny scientist that had grey hair shooting out in all directions. He came in and picked me up by the arms.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"Ah, yes. She will do just fine for the experiment" the scientist said.

"Quease do as you please with her, as long as you leave some meat for me."

"As you wish Dragon Lord," turned around to the guards, "take her to the lab and strap her to the dissection table."

"No! Let me go!" Venus struggled against the guards.

"Venus!" April yelled as Venus was dragged out of the cell and down the hall.

* * *

The guys were now in the Dragon Lords lair and trying to find their way to the girls. They found April in her cell crying into her knees. They took out the guards and kneeled beside her.

"April, are you ok? What's wrong? Where's Venus?" Donnie asked her.

"I'm fine, they took Venus and is going to do a dissection on her!" April continued to cry again.

Leo stood up and turned to Raph, "Raph, you go free Venus and we'll get April out of here."

Raph eyes became huge, "what?! Why me?"

Cat smiled and replied to him, "cause that way you'll be her night in shining armor," her and Mikey started laughing like crazy.

Raph growled at them but, before he could retort Leo spoke up, "whatever! We'll get April out of here! You go get Venus! Now go! We'll be waiting for you outside!"

With that Raph turned out of the cell an went to find Venus. "Oh of course make me go free the shinobi" Raph grumbled to himself, "She can take care of herself. Watch, I'm gonna get there and she'll be already free and making a run for it." Raph stopped in front of the lab doors. When he went in he found Venus strapped to a table unconscious and a working saw blade above her. "Oh my god! VENUS!" Luckily there were no guards so all Raph had to do was take out Dr. Quease. He turned back around the blade was getting closer to Venus's plastron. Raph as quick as he could he cut all the restraints, using his sai, and slid Venus off of the table and over his shoulder. Raph was able to make it back to the others without any complications that couldn't be handled.

"Raph, just set her in the jeep. I'll make sure she's ok," Don said as he followed Raph to the jeep.

Raph, after setting Venus down, went back over to his bike and got ready for the ride home. While waiting for the others, he decided on going for a ride on his bike to clear his head.

* * *

I woke up expecting to be on a lab table in Quease's lab, but instead much to my surprise I'm in the lair, more specifically on the couch. I look around and see that Mikey is the only one around. He looks over at me a second an returns to watching tv then his eyes go huge as he does a double take.

"VENUS! YOURE AWAKE! EVERYBODY VENUS IS UP!" Mikey then attacks me in a hug. Everyone came to the living room… everyone except Raph.

"Where's Raph?" I started to look around but he was no where in sight.

"He went for a ride on his shell-cycle right after he got you out of The Ranks lair."

"I guess he didn't want his role as Prince Charming to be known," said Cat shrugging.

"I guess not," Mikey and Cat started to laugh.

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask extremely confused of why they are talking about Raph being a Prince Charming. Please like Raph is a Prince Charming, town fool more like it.

"Like you don't know," Mikey said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I don't know,"

"You like raph! And Raph was the one who saved you, making him your Prince Charming!" Cat said as if it were obvious.

"What? Why do you guy think that?"

"Cause you said it during a phone call to Raph earlier! Pay attention!" Mikey said.

"But, but that was just a prank call! He wasn't supposed to take it seriously!" I started freaking out!

"Well he did and now he's off somewhere "thinking"," Mikey put air quotes when he said thinking.

"Damn it April!" I yell out.

"Why are you yelling at April?" Asked Cat.

I got up and started to pace back and forth, "It was originally her idea to do the whole trick a turtle into believing we like them." I stopped and threw one of the couch pillows into the wall as hard as I could. "Damn it!" I started to move away to find something to let my anger out on.

"Hey Venus, relax!" Leo wrapped his arms around my arms and me to keep me from break anything.

"Leo! Let me go!" I started to struggle in his grip.

"Do you promise not to destroy, break, or harm anything or anyone?" He added a little force behind the word anyone.

"Fine, yes! I promise!" And with that Leo let go of me. "Thank you! Now I just need to find a way to get to Raph without running all over the city."

"I can help with that." Donnie spoke up. "I actually have something in the garage I meant to show you before you left for Aprils." I followed Donnie up to the garage and there was something covered by a tarp.

"What is it?"

"Take a look," Donnie pulled the tarp off. I started to jump up and down and shriek like a young teenage girl. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"LOVE IT!" I shouted. in front of me was my very own Shell-cycle! It had a nice sleet body and a darl purple upper half that faded into the black bottom half.

"Great! And by the way Raph did most of the work." Donnie smiled and winked at me before leaving.

"Donnie!" I shouted and I only heard him chuckle as he left to go back to the lair. I mounted the bike and revved the engine. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun."


End file.
